Love to War
by monochromerainbow15
Summary: A short story about how the feud between the Montagues and the Capulets began using Hetalia characters. GermanyXItaly. Human names used. I own nothing!


X-over HetaliaxRomeoandJuliet

**Love to War**

"_If we were to travel back some hundred years ago;_

_Decades before the tragedy of Juliet and her Romeo._

_We might find love not spite;_

_To begin our tale of this fight."_

As the Dark ages brought on dark times, those with the little power they had craved more and this power was often obtained at all cost. The Montague's and the Capulet's both noble then and now were hungry for land; money; and above all power. To gain the power they desired- and to some day gain control outside of Verona- they decided on a pact. They would join families. Thus by joining families they would share amongst each other the land, money and power they already had, for together they would have more than apart. Now how would the two separate families go about becoming one? Marriage of course, so that way not only would it be official within the city but with God as well. Thankfully both families had two perfectly handsome and acceptable suitors.  
Lovino Montague was one half of the soon to be wedded couple. He was head strong, stubborn, but passionate about the things he loved. Such as his soon to be bride, he cared a great deal for Felicia Capulet but he also quite enjoyed the idea of his family gaining more power.  
Felicia Capulet on the other hand did not feel love or passion for Lovino; it was more like appreciation or sibling like affection. The reason she could not return Lovino love is because her heart already belonged to someone else. Felicia had fallen madly in love…with a peasant, a farm boy and as Felicia was of noble blood society would not accept their love so they must love secretly. Despite her noble lineage Felicia did not have the smarts to match her status; thankfully 'Doitsu' as she called her lover made up for her lack of smarts and often cleverly arranged private meetings away from the judging eyes of society.

One hazy afternoon in a grove of lemon trees outside the city walls, Felicia and Doitsu where lying with each other under the shade of one particularly large tree. It was after they had carved there initials into the tree that Felicia brought up the subject of marriage (being absent minded she had blissfully forgotten about her marriage to Lovino).  
'Doitsu?' she said, in her cute questionable voice; as she began to stroke his blond hair (which was unusual for an Italian)  
'Yes my love?' He said smoothing down that one bothersome curl that often was present on the left side of Felicia's head.  
'If could somehow break my bond- I mean if I were not of noble blood…would you and I ever, get married?"  
"Of course we would my love! We would get married! We would have the largest wedding that Verona will ever see! All of Verona would be in attendance. We would have the finest flowers and silk in all of Italy, 100 brides and groomsmen to flank our sides. And our vows my dear they would be spoken from the heart!My love minstrels would write songs of it. Poets would inscribe it in everlasting ink. For the whole world remember the day you and I became one."  
"If only that would be, but my love I need not silks, nor flowers, nor songbirds at a wedding. All I would need for marriage is God and you."  
Felicia gently kissed Doitsu. As she did she faintly tasted the pasta they had eaten for lunch. She ran her hands though his hair as she gently pushed him up against the trunk of the tree. Then his hands slowly made their way around her waist to slowly undo her dress. Felicia pushed her tongue up against his mouth and he parted his lips. She moved down to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it off when suddenly-  
"Felicia!" Called out a harsh voice.  
Felicia reluctantly pulled away from her lover. Mounted on horseback was her fiance; Lovino.  
His dismounted the horse and stormed toward the couple, his hunting cape billowed out behind him as he did so making him look all the more menacing. He yanked Felicia up by her shoulder and yelled  
"What is the meaning of this...this, treason?" Doitsu stood up and approached Lovino.  
"It is not treason only love-" Doitsu began.  
"Love?" cried Lovino pushing Felicia aside " You may flounce about with love like foolish rabbits, but we all know who will make her a woman."Lovino sneered. *Thwack* Doitsu punched Lovino in the stomach knocking him to the floor.  
"Bastard!" cried Lovino unsheathing a dagger, and Doitsu followed suit.  
"No!" cried out Felicia. But it was too late the men had already begun to brawl.  
"You villain!"  
"You fiend!"  
Metal upon metal they clashed. Felicia could not bear to see fighting so in a attempt to stop the battle she though herself in between the two. However the two where fighting with such a passion over Felicia they did not notice as she jumped in mid-battle. So, moments after attempting to stop the battle Felicia was on the men took notice however because Felicia uttered no cry and both men where engaged in the fight. Suddenly Doitsu lunged at Lovino stabbing him in the heart, Lovino then fell on top of his fiance.  
Confused by the death of his love and scared of the death penalty Doitsu mounted Lovinos horse and rode off never to be seen in Verona again.  
A brother hood of traveling monks found the bodies days later. The Montagues and the Capulet heads did not know who to blame for the death of their immediate heirs and only children. Eventually rumors where spread about either family and slowly they where torn apart. Then fights in between families began and eventually original hate was lost. New grudges and hate where built up over centuries of brawls and battles. Deaths began the feud and ended it too, now all hate is put to rest.


End file.
